Peter J. Ortiz
|death_date= |birth_place= New York City |death_place= |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= Colonel Peter Julien Ortiz, Navy Cross recipient |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America France |branch= United States Marine Corps French Foreign Legion |serviceyears= |rank= Colonel, USMC Acting Lieutenant, FFL |commands= |unit= |battles= World War II |awards= Navy Cross (×2) Purple Heart (×2) Legion of Merit Order of the British Empire Croix de Guerre (×5) Médaille des Blesses Médaille des Évadés Médaille Coloniale |laterwork= }} Colonel Pierre (Peter) Julien Ortiz OBE (July 5, 1913 - May 16, 1988) was one of the most decorated Marine officers of World War II. He served in both Africa and Europe throughout the war, as a member of the Office of Strategic Services (OSS). Military career Although born in New York City from a Spanish-American mother and French-American father, Ortiz was educated at the University of Grenoble in France. He spoke ten languages including French, German and Arabic. On February 1, 1932, at the age of 19, he joined the French Foreign Legion for five years service in North Africa. He was sent first to the Legion's training camp at Sidi Bel-Abbes, Algeria. He later served in Morocco, where he was promoted to corporal in 1933 and sergeant in 1935. He was awarded the Croix de Guerre twice during a campaign against the Rif. When his contract expired, he went to Hollywood to serve as a technical adviser for war films. With the outbreak of World War II and the United States still neutral, he re-enlisted in the Legion in 1939 as a sergeant. He was wounded in action and imprisoned by the Germans during the 1940 Battle of France. He escaped the following year and made his way to the United States. He joined the Marines in June 1942. As a result of his training and experience, he was commissioned as a second lieutenant after only 40 days. He was promoted to captain in December and, with his knowledge of the region, sent to Tangier, Morocco. He conducted reconnaissance behind enemy lines in Tunisia for the Office of Strategic Services (OSS). During a night mission, Ortiz was seriously wounded in an encounter with a German patrol and was sent back to the United States to recover. In 1943, Ortiz became a member of the OSS. In January 1944, he was dropped by parachute into the Haute-Savoie region of German-occupied France as part of the three-man "Union" mission to evaluate the capabilities of the Resistance in the Alpine region. He drove four downed RAF pilots to the border of neutral Spain before leaving France with his team. Promoted to major, Ortiz parachuted back into France on August 1, 1944, this time as the commander of the "Union II" mission. He was captured by the Germans on August 16 and spent the remainder of the war as a prisoner of war. He was the most highly decorated member of the OSS. In April 1954, he volunteered to return to active duty to serve as a Marine observer in Indochina. The Marine Corps did not accept his request because "current military policies will not permit the assignment requested." He rose to the rank of colonel in the Marine Reserve. Later years Upon returning to civilian life, Ortiz became an actor. Ortiz appeared in a number of films, several with director John Ford, including Rio Grande, in which he played "Captain St. Jacques". According to his son, Marine Lieutenant Colonel Peter J. Ortiz, Jr., "My father was an awful actor but he had great fun appearing in movies". At least two Hollywood films were based upon his personal exploits, 13 Rue Madeleine (1947) and Operation Secret (1952). Ortiz died of cancer on May 16, 1988, at the age of 74, and was buried at Arlington National Cemetery. He was survived by his wife Jean and their son Peter J. Ortiz, Jr. Awards and honors Ortiz's decorations included two Navy Crosses, the Legion of Merit, the Order of the British Empire, and five Croix de Guerre. He also was made a Chevalier of the Légion d'honneur by the French. In August 1994, Centron, France held a ceremony in which the town center was renamed "Place Colonel Peter Ortiz". Navy Cross citations ORTIZ, PIERRE (PETER) J. '' (First Award) '' Rank and organization:Major, U.S. Marine Corps (Reserve) '' Place:''Office of Strategic Services (London) '' Date of Action:''January 8–20, 1944 '' Citation: '' '''ORTIZ, PIERRE (PETER) J.' '' (Second Award) '' Rank and organization:''Major, U.S. Marine Corps (Reserve) '' Place:''Office of Strategic Services (France) '' Date of Action:''August 1, 1944 - April 27, 1945 '' Citation: '' See also *List of famous U.S. Marines References External links *Peter Julien Ortiz, arlingtoncemetery.net *The California State Military Museum entry *"Herringbone Cloak--GI Dagger: Marines of the OSS" * Category:1913 births Category:1988 deaths Category:Recipients of the Navy Cross Category:Recipients of the Legion of Merit Category:Recipients of the Purple Heart medal Category:Soldiers of the French Foreign Legion Category:United States Marine Corps officers Category:People from New York City Category:Recipients of the Croix de Guerre (France) Category:People of the Office of Strategic Services Category:Burials at Arlington National Cemetery Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur fr:Peter Julien Ortiz